


White-Covered Memories

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Day 7, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, Mikorei Week 2016, Modern AU, Reincarnation AU, Reunion, basically i just really love winter and wanted to use this setting, minor mentions of sex, ski resort AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: For all his life, Suoh Mikoto has been plagued by strange recurring dreams, visions of flaming red and a man in blue. He doesn't think much of these dreams, until they start happening while he's awake, and on a vacation with his two best friends, Suoh begins to realize the man in blue is closer than he ever knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~! Please enjoy my fic for the last day of Mikorei Week, Reunion! This is a fic I've been working on for MONTHS. Basically I wanted to write about winter, so that's what this fic is! <3 I'm actually kind of proud of this fic, so I hope people enjoy it ^^.

Sometimes, he gets these glimpses of what he assumes was another life. A flash of red, heat boiling under his skin, heart racing, head pounding—and then, Suoh Mikoto wakes up.

As a child, he had written them off as strange dreams, never thought much of them. Now, they’re more than that. He gets them when he’s awake, and they’re vivid—glimpses of red, flaming wisps of energy which float through the air like a fiery disaster, waiting to wreak havoc. The heat threatens to eat him alive, and when he comes out of it, he can feel the sweat trickle down his brow, his breathing shallow and desperate.

In some of the visions there’s blue too—light and soft tendrils of power, a cold blue. And sometimes, there is a man in a long blue coat, smiling at him. It’s a gentle smile, filled with confidence, yet holds a distant melancholy. His face is always blurred, and the images twitch, as though Suoh’s losing the signal.

There are times when Suoh calls out to the man, but never does his voice seem to work properly. As soon as he appears, he disappears, and Suoh finds himself back in the regular world.

He’s never thought to question their meaning, even as they grow more vivid. He doesn’t tell anyone, he doesn’t think he has to. The dreams are meant for him and him alone.

He stares out the window of the car, watching the snow particles drift outside his window. They swirl and bluster about, whooshing past the moving vehicle. They’ve long since left the city behind them, and Suoh is trying to ignore Totsuka’s incessant singing in the backseat. Normally, he doesn’t mind it, but it’s too cold for his taste, even in the warmth of the car, and he’s crankier than normal.

He’d agreed to this trip only because Totsuka had begged, and when Totsuka begged it was useless to argue. Totsuka was all about experiencing things and experiencing life, and he especially wanted to do those two things with his best friends, Suoh and Kusanagi. And since it was their last break before graduating from university that spring, Totsuka decided they had to spend it doing something interesting and different with their time.

Unfortunately for Suoh, the idiot had decided that “something interesting” was taking a five-day trip to a ski lodge in the northern mountains. None of them had ever skied before, or partook in any sort of winter activity, and Suoh was certain Totsuka was going to have no talent for the sport. This mountain would be Totsuka’s playground, and Kusanagi and Suoh would chase after him, hoping, praying even, they would all come away unscathed.

“Kusanagi,” Totsuka whines, hooking his palms over the front seats, yanking his body forward to stick his head between the older boys’ bodies. “How much longer?”

“I don’t know,” Kusanagi sighs. “Probably close to two hours.” Suoh really hopes it’s less than that.

“Hm, can you tell me in terms of minutes?” Totsuka asks, glancing to Kusanagi, ignoring the disapproval on Suoh’s face.

“I think I liked it better when you were just singing,” Kusanagi smirks, peering over his glasses at Totsuka for a brief moment.

“Aw,” Totsuka sighs and flops back against the seat, placing his hand on his chest dramatically. “I’m so honored my singing is entertaining you both. I will be the noble bard for this, our perilous journey.”

Suoh purses his lips and flicks a quick, angry gaze towards Kusanagi—should’ve kept his damn mouth shut. “I didn’t say anything…” Suoh mumbles. He knows Totsuka likes to imagine that everyone likes what he’s doing. It’s kind of endearing and kind of annoying.

“Speaking of bards, we never finished my D&D campaign,” Totsuka sighs wistfully. Suoh wants to argue that they never finish a lot of things but he decides to keep his mouth shut, unlike Kusanagi.

“I’m sure we will someday,” he says, keeping his gaze fixated on the road.

“We gotta,” Totsuka says. “Besides,” he leans forward again, this time turning towards Suoh with his camera, pointing it directly in his face. “Someone just reached King status. Should I call you ‘King’ from now?” he smiles.

“Please don’t.” He’s definitely going to. Suoh rolls his eyes and lightly presses Totsuka’s forehead to push him back to the car seat. "And stop filming."

“It’s just for fun, King!” he calls out and Suoh frowns, returning his gaze to the window.

There’s something about the way Totsuka calls him King. It resonates, and hangs in the air. A rush of warmth washes over his body, as though it’s a title he’s always been familiar with—some sort of name deja vu.

He blinks and his eyes shut slowly as the snow swirls around their car in a flurry, rushing past them. The bags under his eyes seem especially prominent in his reflection in the window; he knows he hasn’t been sleeping much. The flakes blur in front of his tired, amber eyes as he stares out the window, the echoing of the word ‘King’ growing louder and louder in his mind. He grunts and shuts his eyes, heat flowing through his body.

Even with his eyes shut, he can see the red, and it’s looks to be a gentle red, pink almost—but it’s fire, burning and scorching, searing through his veins. It feels as though the flames will engulf his entire being, and when he opens his eyes and sees the white-covered ground in front of him, he fears it will take over everything surrounding him. As his chest heaves with his deep, weighted breaths, he realizes he can’t hear the sound of his breathing, only the crackling flames buried deep in his bones.

The man is there again, the man in blue. His face flickers between clear and blurry, as though Suoh can’t quite adjust his vision. His dark hair brushes past his features, flying in the vortex of the spinning wind. He stands only a few feet from Suoh, and the look on his face is peculiar—his eyes tremble with a strange mixture of helplessness and desperation. His lips are thin, pursed closed to his teeth, and his lithe fingers tremble as they hover over the hilt of his saber.

Suoh opens his mouth, wanting to warn the other. If the man in blue stays here, surely he’ll be consumed by the flames itching to escape from his every pore.

Instead, he jerks forward, blinking as he stares in the car. Totsuka is still talking behind him, as though no time has passed at all.

"King? King, did you doze off?" Totsuka asks, poking his head between the two front seats again.

"Mmm," he grunts and stares at Totsuka, situating himself in the moment. Normally the dreams are just that; dreams. But when they happen in his daily life, he feels as though he's trapped in a daze.

"Are you going to snowboard or ski?" he asks, and it's clear he's repeating a question he's already asked.

"Ah. Dunno," he shrugs, leaning his head against the headrest. He thinks to close his eyes again, but he doesn't want to see the blue man. If he keeps them closed for too long, someday he might get trapped in the world of swirling blues and reds.

"Not too much longer to the lodge it seems," Kusanagi smiles, as they pass by a few signs. Suoh wonders if he was out for longer than he thought.

"Finally!" Totsuka sighs, throwing his hands up, smiling.

"How do you ever sit still?" Kusanagi asks and Suoh dares to close his eyes. Thankfully, this time, there is only the darkness of sleep.

~~

The lodge is smaller than Suoh expects, only two stories high. It looks like an elongated wooden cabin, with the way it stretches out at the base of the mountain. It's freezing out, and snow rushes by their faces, Suoh's nose immediately turning red after the first few gusts of wind. Suoh isn't surprised by the lack of cars in the lodge parking lot—they were among the few crazy ones.

Across the street is the ski mountain. There's a river which cuts between the two mountains, and there's a bridge which connects the main road to the base of resort. Kusanagi tells them there's a shuttle which will take them over to the basin.

"King, King! Do you see?" The moment they step out of the car, Totsuka's arm is around Suoh's and he's gesturing wildly with his mitten towards the ski trail. Through the flurries of white, Suoh can see tiny moving black dots zig and zag across the white blanket coating the terrain. "Tomorrow, that will be us—conquering the mountain, skiing down the slopes. Zoom!" he cheers, and twirls away from Suoh to grab his bag from the now open trunk of Kusanagi's car.

"I don't think we'll be doing that slope right away," Kusanagi chuckles. "Let's take things one day at a time." Suoh's nervous Totsuka is going to kill himself on the first day out.

Stepping inside the lodge, Suoh is thankful. It's a cozy lobby—a red and orange carpet is laid on the ground, and there are a few rustic looking couches and chairs, the type you would sink into the moment you sat down. There are some skis and snowboards hung on the wall, plus a deer head which gives Suoh a bad feeling. (He's certain it's staring at him no matter which way he looks).

"And here we document us finally reaching the lodge!" Totsuka narrates, and he begins to dart around the room excitedly.

In the corner, a tall brick fireplace has a fire crackling in it, and Suoh immediately steps by it, hoping at the very least the flames will warm his nose.

The flames flicker orange and yellow, and sparks wisp out against the cage covering the gaping hole of the fireplace. Suoh's golden eyes stare at the flame and suddenly he feels the wind get knocked out his chest. His lungs are tight, and his chest hurts, as though he's been stabbed straight through his heart. He raises a hand to clutch at his chest, but he stops in midair. He tries to breathe, but he's frozen, and the flames leap out from the fireplace and curl around his fingers. They're warm, far too warm for his liking, and the fire crawls up his arm. It weaves in and out from his digits, and bites at his wrist. The crackling in his skull is loud now, as though the flames are laughing at him, louder and louder the closer they get to his chest—to his heart...

"...koto...Mikoto!" A hand is on his shoulder and he blinks. There is no fire on his arm, only the one directly in front of him, safe behind the cage. "We're going to go check in." Kusanagi's next to him, his hand giving Suoh's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah," he mutters, running his hand through his bright red locks.

"You okay? You've been acting weird all day." Kusanagi's voice is hushed, as though he doesn't want to Totsuka to hear in case it may worry him.

"M'fine," Suoh replies, and follows them to the desk.

There's a blonde woman at the front desk. She's tall, poised, and busty, though her long, turtleneck sweater does not show anything off...Her blonde hair is tied up neatly into a bun and clipped back. Kusanagi immediately leans over the desk, and Suoh can tell he's about to lay on the charm. "We've got a reservation for three under the name Kusanagi Izumo. That's me." He slips his ID across the counter, still smiling proudly.

"One moment," she says, barely looking at him.

"Thank you..." he pauses and leans forward, his eyes narrowing as he takes a peek at the name tag on her blue sweater. "Ms. Seri," he finishes, but Suoh thinks he's got far too much pride in his voice.

"Of course," she says, not phased by Kusanagi at all. She places three cards on the desk, as well as a long piece of paper. "Here are your key cards, those open the rooms, and I need you to sign here," she says. "Have a nice stay, and let me know if I can get anything else for you."

"Actually, yes, there is one more thing. We were wondering about ski lessons," Kusanagi says, flicking his gaze towards Totsuka. If they don't get lessons immediately, Totsuka will probably tumble down the mountain before anyone can show him how to ski properly.

"Let me get the manager. He's in charge of setting up ski lesson reservations," she smiles, picking up the phone. "Hello? Yes, the new guests are looking for lessons. Yes. Alright." She places the phone down. "Wait right here, he'll be in in just a moment."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Seri," Kusanagi smiles and picks up the cards.

Suoh adjusts his bag on his aching shoulder, they've been standing around for too long. A nice nap, or a soak in the lodge's hot tub sounds nice right about now, but of course they've got to set up lessons for something Suoh doesn't even care about learning. He's pretty certain he will never ski again in his life. Too much effort.

"Ah!...Hello! I take it you are the new guests?" A deep voice calls out as he enters the room, and Suoh turns to see a man now standing at the desk. He's tall, and his blue hair frames his thin, pale face beautifully—actually he's the prettiest man Suoh's ever seen. His dark turtleneck fits snugly against his thin, but muscular body, and when he opens his eyes, Suoh is swimming in purple. Behind his metal frames, his violet hues immediately suck Suoh in, and he remembers how he's seen them tremble before, seen those eyes filled with immense, suppressed pain. Suoh's bag drops against the floor with a loud thump, he's frozen and can't shake the feeling this man is the man he keeps seeing over and over in his visions, though it seems impossible.

~~

Suoh Mikoto is standing in front of him, alive and well, and if that's not something to be thankful for, Munakata Reisi isn't sure what is.

It seems he's found Totsuka and Kusanagi, which isn't all that surprising, since Awashima, Fushimi and others seemed to have followed him in this life too. He always expected to feel relief if he saw him in this life, yet Munakata can't stop his hands from trembling at the sight of Suoh Mikoto alive in front of him. Alive, with no sign of imminent destruction heading his way. Munakata curls his fingers around the edge of the front desk, squeezing it hard until his knuckles turned an even paler white.

There are so many actions which come to mind when he sees him. He could punch him, hug him, yell at him, lecture him, all of the above. But instead, he closes his eyes, smiles, and says, "Ah!...Hello! I take it you are the new guests?" For all he knows, they have no idea who he is, just as Awashima's mind seems to recall nothing from another life.

The dreams began when he turned 22. At first they were hazy; gentle moments of blue, as though he were falling through a sky. His body seemed to float down, descending towards the earth, until finally water enveloped his soul and he felt he was drowning, icy cold water pouring into his lungs as he attempted to move his arms to swim. He was always alone, when the dreams first began, struggling to save himself from drowning, nothing but blue for as far as his eyes could see.

And then, one night, there was red. A fiery hand reached into the infinite cerulean and yanked him up, putting him back where he could stand, breathe. The first time it had happened, the hand had been body-less, and still Munakata was alone. But one evening, the hand was attached to a body—the body of a man, standing on the shore. He was smug, a knowing smirk on his face, it took all of Munakata to not immediately punch him in said face.

"Munakata," he'd chuckled. "You got yourself into some trouble for once."

"So it would seem, Suoh," he'd replied, the name coming to him subconsciously. It was so familiar, so common on his tongue. The shape of the word forming perfectly on his lips.

It had seemed better with Suoh there—not so cold, not so lonely. He was warm, red, and passionate, and though he frustrated Munakata to no end, he always seemed to wake up before anything would ever go further than a few quips back and forth.

Until he had killed Suoh in his dreams. A saber had appeared in his hand, as though it had always belonged there, and without warning, his hand had thrust the blade directly through Suoh's chest, and then he'd woken up.

After that dream, Munakata couldn't stop the visions from rushing into conscious. During the day, he would get flashes of another world—Kings, clans, powers...until finally one day he remembers it all.

He remembers Scepter 4, and all his clansmen. He sees the pain on Awashima's face, even when she smiles at the front desk—she's far more laid back here. He hears the disdain in Fushimi's voice, even when he speaks normally, and Munakata wonders if this life has been kinder to Fushimi. Each and every one of his employees, all members from Scepter 4. All his memories from another life completely in tact.

Worst of all, he remembers Suoh. He remembers the way they bicker, the way they fight. How their auras are free when they dance around each other, a battle of release. Munakata knows Suoh helps him feel things others can't understand—they're not Kings like them. He can remember falling against a bed, Suoh's naked body over him as they kiss, and roll their bodies together, connecting in desperate pleasure they've been dying for all their lives.

He remembers the pleasure, and he remembers the numbing pain of his saber in his hand. His fingers trembling on the handle, as thick, warm blood slowly coats his hand, red staining his pale skin, as it slowly covers his flesh.

And it haunts him.

In this life, he's a simple businessman. He runs a hotel business, he enjoys the simple things on his days off—cross-country skiing through the forest, skiing until the last chairlift shuts down, relaxing at the spa. However, in that life, he was a leader, a king, a murderer.

And maybe the other world isn't real. No one else seems to remember it, or if they do...they don't seem to acknowledge it. Though Munakata supposes it's not easy to simply drop a question into everyday conversation about a different life or parallel universe. Maybe he's just crazy, or maybe he should write a book, illustrate this cast of characters alive in both realities.

He'd been so close to letting it go. Letting go of the other world, the idea of powers, Suoh...that is, until Suoh is standing right in front of him. He'd never expected to see Suoh in this life, and thank goodness he has any semblance of self-control, or he may have pointed and said something utterly foolish.

Instead, relief washes over his body. He's alive, and he's with his first two clansmen, though, they seem to be regular students now. Students, trying to enjoy a ski vacation. Suoh's bag drops, Munakata snaps back to present, staring at them.

Right. They're here to get lessons and Munakata has been staring for far too long. It seems Suoh has noticed too, as he's staring right back, a tired look on his face.

"So you do offer lessons right?" Kusanagi says, though his eyes keep darting back and forth between Munakata and Awashima. Nothing's changed there it seems.

"Of course, of course. Normally, I'd set you up with an instructor, but I'd be happy to take your party on myself," he smiles.

"Aren't we lucky?" Suoh scoffs, and Munakata feels his brow twitch. Personality wise, everyone has been the same, so it's no surprise Suoh wants to give Munakata a hard time.

"I think we might be!" Totsuka smiles. "He's gotta be good if he's the manager!"

"Well I do believe I make a very good teacher," he smiles.

"Munakata is the best instructor we have. You actually should consider yourselves lucky, he doesn't take on clients himself often," Awashima speaks up.

"If the lady says it's so, then it must be true," Kusanagi smirks.

"I don't know about that. But it has been awhile since I've taken on a group. You seem like a lively bunch, however, so I'm happy to work with you. Please meet me at the foot of the mountain in front of the food lodge. 9 AM sharp, don't be late. Awashima, please give these men the information on where to get ski rentals." He smiles, and waves, his eyes meeting Suoh's golden hues. From the look on Suoh's face, Munakata can't tell if he knows him, or if he's pissed he has to wake up so early in the morning.

~~

At 9 AM, Munakata isn't shocked to see an energetic Totsuka and a sluggish Kusanagi dragging Suoh across the wet, slushy snow towards Munakata.

"Good morning, Munakata!" Totsuka smiles, letting his skis drop to the ground with a slap. It's a loud noise, but it mingles with the groaning whir of the chairlifts behind them.

"I'm pleased to see you all made it on time, even your tired friend here," he chuckles, gesturing a hand towards Suoh. How Totsuka and Kusanagi got Suoh out of bed is nothing short of a miracle. He's leaning awkwardly forward on his poles, the head of the poles tucked into his armpits, and he's putting all his weight against the edge of his ski boots. Munakata thinks it's a wonder Suoh hasn't fallen face down in the snow yet.

"Oh, King is just like that, don't mind him!" Totsuka laughs, waving his hand up and down quickly.

Munakata knows, but instead he chuckles and places his own skis down gently in the snow. "Today we'll be sticking to the easy slope." He gestures towards the small hill in front of them with his ski pole.

"Aw! What? We're not going up the mountain?!" Totsuka whines, pouting at how small the slope they will be learning on is.

"What did you expect, Tatara?" Kusanagi chuckles.

"Zoom!" he exclaims, shooting his gloved hand upwards towards the top of the mountain.

"It's rather dangerous to start at the top," Munakata explains. He's not surprised that of the three, it's Totsuka who wants to be reckless and climb to the top of the mountain.

"I want to go to the top at least once!" he sighs, folding his arms.

Munakata raises an eyebrow. "Three days isn't nearly enough time to learn how to ski, however we'll see how you progress."

And right away, as Munakata expects, it's a complete disaster. Standing up to get off of the chairlift, Suoh falls, stopping the whole operation immediately as Munakata leans down to help him up. "You have to stand whilst you are on skis, Suoh," he explains, and Suoh snaps his head to stare at Munakata, his golden eyes flickering with anger.

"Got it," he mutters, pushing past Munakata to the side as he glides down the tiny hill. At the bottom of the small slope which curves away from the chairlift, he topples over again directly in front of Kusanagi, who bends down to help Suoh back up. Kusanagi laughs and Suoh frowns, looking down at his long skis in frustration. Small particles of snow move through the air—it's not snowing, but the wind is kicking up some of the loose snow on the large snowbanks piled up on the side of the trail.

Suoh shakes his head, and water droplets flick from his hair as he lets out a soft groan. The Suoh Munakata is aware of would never go skiing—this sort of activity is not for him. But Munakata's not surprised he was dragged along by Totsuka, who is currently attempting to ski backwards.

"Ah! Totsuka," Munakata calls out. "It helps if you face forward."

"Oh, I know!" he cheers happily, waving his hands around, his butt sticking out far as he pushes himself backwards. "I just wanted to see if I could!"

"Sorry," Kusanagi mutters sympathetically. "He does this. I'll try and...stop him."

"It is my job to keep you all safe. If you're really wanting to go to the top of the mountain, you should listen," Munakata explains. "The more you listen, the faster you learn."

That stops Totsuka immediately in his tracks. Munakata smirks and leads them partially down the mountain. "Yes. Let's listen," Kusanagi sighs. "I'd prefer it if I didn't lose one of my best friends on this trip."

Munakata freezes for a moment. In this world, Kusanagi doesn't know the pain of having lost both of them, and Munakata prays he never does. His face pales as he glances towards Totsuka. He's spent his entire life never seeing the men from Homra, and suddenly here they are, after Munakata's remembered everything. What if this timeline is no different from the other, and on this trip, Totsuka and Suoh... Why else would they be here now?

Munakata shakes the thought from his mind. It's impossible. It has to be. Skiing accidents aren't unheard of, but this is a safe mountain, and he'd like to think Totsuka wouldn't be that reckless with both Munakata and Kusanagi watching out for him. Though from the looks of things, Suoh and Totsuka both look like an accident waiting to happen.

The universe couldn't possibly be that cruel. To witness Suoh die in this life too, it seems unfair, not that Munakata has ever believed life is completely fair. Even though Suoh is just some guy Munakata has only now met, his mind can't seem to separate the emotions which arise in his chest whenever he looks at Suoh.

"Right," he says, mostly to himself. "The most important thing is to learn how to stop. The motion is described in a variety of ways-—pizza pie, snowplowing...but the main idea is that you put your skis into the form of a V," Munakata explains slowly and turns the tips of his skis inward. "You must make sure to not cross your tips however, or you will fall."

The three men mimic Munakata. Kusnagi's form is perfect and he immediately stops with no problems. Suoh's movements are sloppy and lazy. He sighs as he turns his tips inwards, his body slouched awkwardly—it looks as though all his energy is going into keeping him standing, and Munakata is waiting for the man to fall over again. "Suoh, you want to stand up straight, it'll make things easier for you, and you'll be less prone to falling," Munakata explains.

"Yeah, yeah," Suoh says, but doesn't change his posture. Munakata's not surprised at all. Suoh never listened to him before, why would he now?

Totsuka crosses his ski tips, his arms waving wildly as he quickly grabs his balance. "Got it!" he chuckles.

Munakata realizes this is going to be a very, very long day.

~~

Everything hurts. How anyone would call this a vacation is beyond Suoh's comprehension. He plops down in the large, comfy chair by the fire as they sit in the lodge at the foot of the mountain. A conglomeration of smells waft into Suoh's nose, fried food, cold, wet air, and frozen metal from the machinery next door.

He yanks off his hat and mittens, and his face throbs with warmth rushing to his extremities. His nose is dripping, and he sniffles, a shiver rolling down his body. Is there perhaps someway he can get out of doing this again tomorrow, and the next day?

"Hungry," he grunts, about to lift his foot onto the stool in front of him, but his leg hurts too much to move it.

"Yeah I'm starving," Kusanagi sighs, pulling off his gloves. "That was intense." Intense doesn't even begin to describe the half of it, in Suoh's opinion.

"I'll grab us some hot chocolate!" Totsuka says, after unzipping his coat. "Be right back!"

"I have no idea how he still has energy," Kusanagi admits. "I can't even muster up the energy I think it will take for us to get back to the bus..."

Suoh rolls his neck back against the chair, groaning. He forgot all about the damn bus they had to wait for to get back to their hotel. This is true pain. "Everything hurts," Suoh grumbles. "Not going tomorrow."

"Aw King!" Totsuka says, placing the three cups of hot chocolate down on the table. "We gotta go again tomorrow! I want to make it to the top of the mountain by the third day! And I'm definitely bringing my camera that time!" he exclaims, a frustrated look on his face. He's obviously still a little peeved Kusanagi made him put the damn camera back.

"Forget it," Suoh says flatly.

"Tatara, I don't want you to be disappointed if we don't get to the top of the mountain on this trip. Munakata didn't seem very optimistic," Kusanagi says, trying to let the enthusiastic boy down as gently as possible.

"Really? But we did so well today!" Admittedly, it hadn't been as much of a disaster as Suoh had been expecting. He and Totsuka had fallen quite a bit, mostly because he'd gotten sick of standing up. "I thought Munakata was pleased with how we did," Totsuka mumbles, folding his arms in frustration.

Suoh rolls his eyes. "Don't like that guy," he mutters, reaching forward in slow motion to pick up the cup of hot chocolate directly in front of him. He blows on the hot liquid, smelling the watery chocolate in front of his nose.

"If you listened to him, you probably wouldn't be as frustrated," Kusanagi smirks.

The last thing Suoh wants to do is listen to that nagging, know-it-all asshole, or so he tells himself. It's more he doesn't want to think about him possibly being the man from his dreams. He's been dreaming about him forever, and Suoh isn't much of a romantic, but he never expected the man from his visions to be such an asshole.

There's technically no confirmation Munakata is the man, and Suoh has no way of knowing for sure. It has to be him—the resemblance is uncanny. And everything about him seems so familiar, like he’s talked to him and known him for years, or far longer than two days. The visions have only grown worse and worse since being here, since he saw Munakata for the first time yesterday.

Last night he dreamed of the man surrounded in blue as he reached out his hand to Suoh, begging him to listen.

"I can help you," he called out, but Suoh had no voice to respond, and as the flames chewed him from the inside out, he knew at the very least he was going to die. There was no saving him from the pit of flames inside of his heart.

He doesn't know the man's name, all he knows for certain are the color of his large violet hues, and the long blue coat he wears. Munakata's eyes match perfectly, so much so, Suoh doesn't want to look him straight in the eye. It's unnerving, and he gets a strange feeling when Munakata is around. Their banter is so easy, and though Suoh knows Munakata is the expert when it comes to skiing, there's a small itch which crawls under Suoh's skin—he can't help but want to pick a fight with the idiot and he has no desire to listen to him.

He wonders if Munakata's expression would match that of the man in his visions if he looked as scared and sorrowful.

He stares at the light brown liquid in the cup in front of him. He supposes he could just ask Munakata if he's ever had similar dreams. It wouldn't really hurt to, it isn't like he is ever going to come back to this place to ski again. Hell, he doesn't even want to go back tomorrow. Even if Munakata thinks he's some sort of crazy person, it wouldn't matter all that much, and perhaps asking about them could put a rest to these obnoxious visions.

Honestly, it's exhausting, he thinks as he sips at his hot chocolate. Everything is. Suoh's head hurts, his body aches, and no amount of hot chocolate is going to help with how cold he feels. He wants to stop thinking about these thoughts rushing through his head, he wants to stop thinking about Munakata's perfect face, and most of all he doesn't want to ski again tomorrow.

"Maybe we should relax in the hot tub when we get back," Kusanagi suggests, but Suoh shakes his head.

"I'm going the fuck to bed," he grunts.

~~

It's day two and Suoh hates skiing. He hates how awful it makes his feet feel, his calves burning with the weight of his body, and the awkward position the skis force his body to be in. He hates taking the chairlift up to the slope, and how heavy his feet feel as they dangle off the edge. He despises the crunching sound of the snow against the edge of his skis when he goes over a thick patch of snow, and he especially hates Munakata's nagging, or 'teaching' as he prefers to label it.

They keep doing the same goddamn slope over and over, and Suoh's growing bored. He's fallen more times than he can count, and his jacket and jeans are soaking through to the spandex clothes he's got underneath, doing a poor job of protecting his skin from the cold.

Kusanagi is doing great, of course. He's zipping by them and weaving across the slope, just as Munakata taught. Totsuka is still getting lectured at the bottom of the hill every time for 'going too fast' and for 'going straight down.' Munakata continually explains how reckless it is, and someone could get hurt. What the hell is the point of skiing if everyone just plays it safe and skis like an old man? Munakata's insufferable attitude is really growing on Suoh's nerves.

_"Remember the point of skiing isn't to zoom down the hill, it's to enjoy the nature and wildlife surrounding us, as well as obtain a good workout!"_

They ski off the chairlift, and curve around to the same slope. Suoh thinks this has to at least be the tenth time they've skied it today.

"Now this time, try following me down. If you can handle following me, we could consider going to the top of the mountain at least once tomorrow. There is one easy slope I believe the three of you could handle." Totsuka's face lights up when Munakata mentions the top of the mountain, and he waits with as much patience as Totsuka can possibly muster.

Munakata leads the pack of them, and begins to slowly curve down the mountain. Suoh watches him, his hair flowing through the cool air, the dark-blue tendrils flying across his face as he cuts across the mountain only to swerve back around to do the same.

Suoh follows him, reluctantly. If Munakata's a ski instructor, he's got to be a better skier than this, or at least he must know how to go a bit faster.

"Oi, Munakata," Suoh calls out, stopping next to him when they pause for a break as they're 1/4 of the way down the almost perfectly flat slope.

"Good job, Suoh!" he praises, a smug smile on his face. "It's nice to see you stopping without falling!"

"Shut it," he grumbles. "Race me down the rest of the way." He's done with this slow bullshit.

"Oya?" Munakata says.

"C'mon. Ya must be bored of going so damn slow all day long, so race me," Suoh prods.

"Racing is dangerous on a family slope such as this. You're not a level where you could keep up with me if I was to actually race you down this slope. Plus, I did set a stipulation for this run. I think Totsuka will be quite disappointed if you don't get a chance to make it to the top."

"A race on this slope isn't going to kill either of us," Suoh scoffs. "We can follow your ass down next time."

Suoh's brow furrows when he sees a glimpse of fear flash across Munakata's eyes. It makes his heart begin to race, seeing his facial expression so clear, and close. His golden eyes stay locked on Munakata's, unable to tear his gaze from the emotion-filled look.

"...Probably not," Munakata says finally, "But-"

"Great. Catch me if y'can," he grins, tucking his poles under his arms as he takes off down the mountain.

"S-Suoh!" He can hear Munakata call his name behind him, but Suoh doesn't look back. It's too important that he reach the bottom of the hill first now. Skiing isn't so bad, he thinks, when you actually get momentum going, there isn't as much work involved. His thighs burn and tingle as he moves down the hill. The wind stings his cheeks and nose, his eyes narrowing as he hears the large gusts whip past his ears, even covered by his hat.

Munakata's next to him suddenly, skiing just as fast, his purple eyes angry behind his skiing goggles. "Suoh! Stop this immediately! You're going to get hurt!"

"But we're racing!" he calls back, and turns to face forward.

A gust of snow whooshes by Suoh's face, and suddenly all he can see is white, the white of the skis disappears into the white on the ground, and the trees vanish from around him.

And then he's standing in the middle of what seems to be a school campus? There are buildings, and signs and posters, and standing directly across from him is the man in blue, as clear as day. And it's as Suoh has suspected all along—it's Munakata who stands before him. Munakata in a long blue coat, and his hand clenching at the saber he holds in his hand. Snow falls around them, and Suoh's chest feels heavy, as though power and heat are leaking from his skin. His arms are outstretched and he smiles when he feels a sharp pain in his chest, Munakata pressed against him. He feels his lips move, but he doesn't know what he's saying, and the world slowly fades to black.

He gasps, and when he opens his eyes, Munakata's face is directly above him. "Suoh!" he calls out, and Suoh realizes he's laying on his back, and his feet feel heavy and his head feels sore, a throbbing headache encircling the entirety of his head.

"Munakata," he grumbles, his eyes fluttering shut. "You killed me." He says the words without thinking, and Munakata's purple hues widen. The world feels silent around them, though there are the sounds of other skiers moving past them slowly. Totsuka is yelling about something in the background too, but Suoh doesn't fully hear it. He keeps staring at Munakata's eyes, and then his lips, and then his beautiful purple eyes again. They're trembling with concern.

"...You almost killed yourself!" he says finally. "I...I told you it was dangerous to race! You never listen to me. Why!?" Suoh realizes Munakata is shaking, and he slowly sits up.

"M'fine...Munakata. I'm fine. I just fell...nothin' big."

"Thank goodness King! We were so worried!" Totsuka says. Suoh stands back up, collecting the skis which must have snapped off in his tumble.

"From now on, please listen when I tell you something!" Munakata says. "Especially if we go to the top of the mountain tomorrow."

"Munakata. I said I'm fine. It was probably the best moment on this damn trip. Race me for real tomorrow," he smirks, and he's happy to see Munakata scoffs and roll his eyes. Anything to get him to look normal again.

"No. There is no way I will be racing you Suoh."

"Why? Scared I'll win?" he asks.

Munakata groans, "If I raced you for real, you would never win."

"Mmm sure," he grins playfully. "Anyway...I wanna try out that hot tub," Suoh says. "I'm done here."

Kusanagi sighs, and leans down to unsnap his skis, much to Totsuka's dismay. "I think we all are."

~~

Seeing Suoh fall on the mountain had to be one of the scariest moments in Munakata's whole damn life. He shuts his eyes, but instead of seeing visions of the other world, he sees Suoh flash by him, racing towards the bottom of the mountain, only to collapse at the end.

Munakata had never skied so fast in his whole damn life.

His palms had been sweaty, and he stared at Suoh especially when he said those three damn words.

_"You killed me."_

In that moment, had Suoh remembered too?

And if he did, what did he remember exactly? Did he remember everything? Or maybe he only remembered the way Munakata had pierced his chest straight through with his saber. Either way, it isn't something he can waltz up to Suoh and just ask. Plus, Suoh isn't the cooperative type. Munakata can only imagine what kind of response he would get.

"Sir, are you alright?" Awashima asks, peering her head into his office. "Are those guests giving you trouble?" More than she will ever know, he thinks.

"No, no. It's been pleasant. I haven't had the chance to teach new skiers in quite sometime," he smiles, brushing her off.

"I see. You were sighing heavily over and over sir, I grew concerned," she admits, a soft smile gracing her gentle lips.

"No need for worry, Awashima," he nods, standing up. "I'm not used to teaching a full day. I am very tired, though I might take a soak in the hot tub."

"It would be good for you to relax after such long days," she nods. "I'll take my leave then." She bows her head, and makes her way back towards the lobby. As before, Awashima is as caring as she always is, though she often seems cold.

Once she's farther away from his door, Munakata sighs once more. For now, he has to focus on keeping his and Suoh's relationship normal. He is their instructor and nothing more. They have one more day of lessons, and then they're leaving, so he doesn't think it matters anyway. Suoh doesn't seem to enjoy the sport very much, so Munakata doubts he'll be coming back anytime soon. This will be the last time he sees Suoh in this life.

The thought makes Munakata's heart feel heavy in his chest. He knows how terrible it is to have expectations, but there was a tiny piece of him which had hoped Suoh, of all the people, would remember a bit about their time as Kings together...as lovers together.

He rubs his eyes, deciding he's too wrapped up in his own thoughts to focus, and he should take a nice soak in the hot tub.

But of course when he arrives, he's greeted by none other than his three lovely pupils.

The hot tub is outdoors, and there's a small room connecting the hot tub to the indoor pool area. It's a brutal, freezing walk from the small room to the hot tub, and even though it only lasts about ten seconds, it feels like your entire body might freeze in that short space of time.

"Munakata!" Totsuka smiles. "Joining us?"

"S'not very appropriate to use your own hot tub when guests are here is it?" Suoh teases, a grin on his face, as Munakata slips a foot into the heated, bubbling water, no longer wanting to be in the freezing air.

He sighs, and takes a seat on the opposite side of the three. "As a ski instructor, I recognize one of the best moments of the day is relaxing your legs in warm water. I often join hotel patrons in the hot tub, and they are none the wiser. You three simply happen to know me since I chose to be your instructor personally. However, if it truly bothers you, Suoh, I will leave."

"Do what ya' want," he shrugs.

"Gladly," Munakata hums with a smile as he sinks down into the water, his glasses fogging up a bit from the heat in the small pool.

Admittedly, this would be far more relaxing if this group wasn't here, but Munakata keeps his eyes closed, and decides to attempt to ignore them.

"Why did you decide to take our group on?" Totsuka asks, speaking over the foaming bubbles.

"Ah," Munakata opens his eyes, and pushes his glasses onto his head. "You seemed like an interesting group, and it's been awhile since I've taught," he admits. The truth is he couldn't imagine giving the group to anyone else after seeing Suoh standing there in the lobby of the hotel directly in front of him. Even if it is a short amount of time, and Suoh never remembers him, Munakata wants these few days.

"Well, you're a great teacher," Totsuka smiles. "I'm excited for our last day. But sad it got here so quick!" he exclaims.

"Speaking of, I need to get out and shower," Kusanagi says. "I'm tired."

"Good idea!" Totsuka says, jumping up quickly, then sinking back down. "Too bad it's so cold out," he whines.

"Are you coming, Mikoto?" Kusanagi asks, also standing up in the middle.

"Nah. I'll be up in a minute," he shrugs, and Munakata wonders why it has to be Suoh who stays.

Totsuka hops out of the pool, and quickly dashes inside, followed quickly by Kusanagi, and Munakata sighs softly, realizing they are now both alone.

He tilts his head back against the edge, and stares up at the sky, his breath curling upwards, mingling with the steam rising off of the pool. He longs to move closer, and pull Suoh towards his body. Call him stupid for leaving him in the other world, call him stupid for not realizing they're now here, right next to each other. Munakata's dying to kiss him, or touch him, anything to experience the feelings he constantly is lost in when they come to him in visions.

"It's nice of you to come here for the benefit of your friends," he whispers finally. Suoh's like that—Silently caring, quietly supportive. It never seems like he is, but Munakata knows how important Suoh's friends are to him.

"Eh," Suoh shrugs. Still a man of many words, as well it seems.

"It's clear to me you don't enjoy skiing."

"Too much effort. It hurts to stand like that all day," he grunts. "Wasn't bad when you raced me," he says, a hint of a chuckle laced through his husky tone.

"You fell and passed out. How was that fun?" Munakata asks.

"I dunno. You've been pretty uptight this whole time. I wanna see you let loose and ski like you normally would."

Munakata blinks as he stares at Suoh. "Well, you are beginners, I'm not going to take beginners up to the intense, hard slopes."

"'Course not. Still, you gotta calm down. It'd be more fun if ya' did," he snorts.

"Skiing can be a dangerous sport, I don't wish for any of you to get hurt on my watch. You could've been...seriously injured today," he states, pausing so to not say killed. He can't bring up death, not with Suoh involved.

"Yeah, yeah. Y'gonna take us to the top of the mountain tomorrow?" Suoh asks.

"Not if you pull that stunt again I won't."

"Don't worry. I won't, it'd disappoint Totsuka too much," he says. Of course Suoh doesn't want to upset his precious Totsuka at all.

Munakata sighs, "Alright then, yes."

"Good. M'bored of that other one."

"It is a bit flat," Munakata chuckles, agreeing with Suoh for once.

Suoh stands up, and Munakata watches his muscular chest rise above the water, small droplets of water coating and dripping down his skin. With the way the heat is rising around him, it's as though the smoke is coming off of his body, a sight Munakata isn't completely foreign to. The heat has always flowed off of Suoh's body in unnatural ways.

"Mm. Munakata?" Suoh mutters, and Munakata jumps, thinking Suoh maybe has caught him staring at him so intensely.

"Yes, Suoh?" The tall red-haired man is silent as his golden eyes meet Munakata's. He can't see him perfectly, as his glasses are still off, but they're staring each other down, and Munakata almost wants to cut him off, and simply ask if he remembers who he is.

"...never mind. See you tomorrow," he grunts, and steps out of the water completely, leaving Munakata to soak in the heated pool by himself.

~~

That night, Suoh dreams of Munakata in a way he's never before. They're together in a small room and Munakata's fingers slip against his own and into his hand. Their fingers intertwine and Munakata rests his forehead against Suoh's.

"You have to listen to me, renounce your throne," he whispers. The grip his hand has around Suoh's is tight, his fingers feel clammy and hot, and his thumb brushes over Suoh's. He's surprised Munakata's touch is so gentle, he’s surprised it feels so real.

"You know I can't do that, not yet." His other hand comes up to caress Munakata's jaw, and he tilts his chin towards his own, locking their lips together. It's a warm feeling, as warm as the heat pulsing through his body.

They kiss and kiss, each one filled with more desperation. Munakata's kiss is slow at first, but he grows aggressive, angry, and Suoh can tell it's because he's not listening.

When they fall to the bed, Suoh ends up on top, and he moves above Munakata and in him. Suoh wants to reassure him everything will be alright, but it doesn't feel like it will be, he knows it won't be. So instead, he squeezes Munakata's fingers, kisses his throat, and makes him scream. It's all he can do, all he can give him now.

Suoh's breathing is heavy and his body is hot, thought it feels better than it normally does, better than when he let's the heat consume his being. He wants Munakata, wants him to stop looking so damn concerned, wants him to-

Eyes open, and Suoh sits up, sweat trickling down his back and his forehead. His eyes dart about the rustic room, and he sees the small TV directly in front of him. Totsuka asleep next to him, Kusanagi in the other bed. The red and orange chair on the other side of the room still has their bags on it, and he glances to the side, seeing his exhausted reflection in the mirror. Grabbing his pack of cigarettes and lighter from the bedside table next to him, Suoh swings his legs over the edge, grabs a sweater, and walks outside.

It's freezing out, especially this late at night, but Suoh likes the view from the balcony. Away from the city, the stars are bright against the blanket of the evening sky, tiny ones Suoh swears he's never seen before twinkle next to large bright ones. In the darkness, he can still make out the trails of the mountain, even with all the lights turned off. He places a cigarette to his lips and lights it.

He never expected to be lovers with Munakata. The dreams are jumbled and don't make sense. Does he love Munakata in his dreams? And if so why the hell did Munakata kill him in the vision from earlier in the day? Plus, he never had any idea what he was talking about when he could actually hear himself speak. It's far too complicated for his liking, and Suoh wants to go home and forget Munakata ever existed. If only the dreams and visions would leave him alone.

The door opens behind him, and Kusanagi steps outside too, leaning against the railing. "Pretty nice night out here," he smirks. "Even if it is cold as all hell."

"Yeah. S'nice," Suoh mutters, taking the cigarette from his lips as he let's out a long puff of smoke. Kusanagi lights his own.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks.

"Nah. Never can in hotels," Suoh lies, tapping the edge of the cigarette on the balcony to toss the ash to the earth below.

"Really? I was under the impression you could sleep anywhere," Kusanagi teases.

Suoh scoffs. Damn Kusanagi. "Weird dream I guess," he says instead.

"Seems you've been out of it a lot on this trip, more than usual, that is," Kusanagi says. Suoh hates how much his gaze is on him, how his eyes are glancing over his face, looking for an answer.

"Dunno." He doesn't want to say too much, as he knows Kusanagi can often be ridiculously perceptive.

"So," Kusanagi begins, breaking the silence again. "What's going on with you and the ski instructor?"

Suoh's brow twitches subtly. "Nothin'. What gives you the impression somethin' is?"

"I dunno." Kusanagi shrugs. His hand wraps around the edge of the balcony as he leans back a bit. "You stayed behind to talk to him at the hot tub, and the two of you wouldn't stop staring in each others eyes all romantically on the slope today. Seems you got chemistry."

"Nope," Suoh states bluntly.

"He's a pretty man, I'd understand if you had a crush," Kusanagi teases, nudging Suoh's side.

"Izumo..." Suoh warns. The problem is Kusanagi isn't wrong. Suoh has a strange fascination with Munakata, he can't place it besides the dreams and visions he's seen of him, but Suoh still doesn't know what they mean, or if Munakata is meant to be someone important to him.

"What? Can't I tease my best friend?" he chuckles. "You seem...broodier than normal," he admits.

Suoh sighs, taking a long drag on his cigarette. He doesn't want to tell Kusanagi about the visions—he'd rather not sound like a crazy person.

"He's a weird guy," he admits finally. "We don't usually...hang around with people like him. Kind of interesting," Suoh shrugs, pressing his cigarette against the balcony.

"I guess you're right. You both look at each other in a different way," Kusanagi says, doing the same as his own cigarette burns to the end.

"I dunno, he's the type of idiot I can’t help but pick a fight with," Suoh chuckles, and stretches up. "Lemme tell ya'. I'll be happy when this trip is done. Skiing sucks."

"It's definitely not your kind of thing," Kusanagi chuckles.

"Yup. One more day." He steps away from the edge, and wraps his hand around the slider handle. "I'm gonna head back in and try and get some sleep."

Kusanagi nods and follows him back inside as they both crawl into their respective beds. Suoh prays a dreamless sleep will take him.

~~

The top of the mountain is Munakata's favorite part, if only to look at the breathtaking view. Totsuka attempts to turn and look around while they take the chair lift to the top. He turns his head one way, and then the other, the large winter jacket stopping him from craning his neck completely, and Munakata quickly scolds him, knowing it's dangerous for him to be wiggling around in the chair.

"I'd rather not fall off a ski lift, Tatara," Kusanagi chuckles, when Totsuka faces forward, pouting.

"Don't fret," Munakata hums. "There is a beautiful lookout point at the top of the trail we're about to do. You'll get a fantastic view there," he says.

"Great!" Totsuka smiles. "I brought my camera this time." He pats on his pocket with a proud smile.

"Well this would be the place to take pictures. It might be good to take a few and remember your trip," Munakata smiles.

"Hm," Suoh grunts. He's leaning his head on his hand, staring down at the icy rocks below them. He has to sit on the left of Munakata so he can help Suoh if he falls getting off of the chairlift, so far, his track record has not been great.

"Are you not keen on remembering this trip, Suoh?" Munakata teases softly, and he rolls his golden eyes, turning to look at him.

"I got plenty of memories in my head," he says, staring blankly at Munakata. He feels his eyebrow twitch, staring at Suoh's rather intense gaze.

"I...I see." It’s things like this that make Munakata wonder if maybe Suoh does remember something about the other world, maybe he does remember the many times they fought, or the many times they kissed...

Munakata's pleased to see Suoh get off of the chairlift and not fall down. The other times, it was as though his legs didn't work and he’d collapsed. He's wobbly, but he's able to get off of the seat and down the tiny hill without any help from Munakata. He smiles at Suoh and leads them to the trail. "To the right," he calls out, and the three men follow him.

"Wahoo!" Totsuka cheers, waving his poles around in the air. "I can't believe we actually made it to the top of the mountain."

"Yes, but we still have to be very careful. I will be leading the group, and I'd like Kusanagi to be in the back. If Suoh or Totsuka fall, I believe Kusanagi is the one most capable of aiding me," he explains. "This is steeper than the other slope, so it's a bit more of a challenge-"

"Thank god," Suoh mutters, and Munakata clears his throat.

"Anyway, please stay right behind me, and I will lead us down to the lookout point."

They actually listen, which is a bit surprising as Totsuka and Suoh have been rather unruly all weekend and Munakata leads them away from the chairlift, stopping at one of the fences.

"Wow, Totsuka breathes, as they all stop and look out at the view in front of them.

Munakata's seen it plenty of times, but it never gets old. Directly in front of them they can see the peak of the mountain across the street. Munakata chuckles softly when Totsuka points over the fence to point out the lodge they're staying. Behind the mountain, there are the snow-kissed caps of other mountains, and the white of the sky fades behind them as they trail on and on in the distance until they grow too white too see. Off to the right is a lake, it's beautiful, and frozen, and the ice shimmers against the white sky, trees rustling in the wind.

Munakata is normally transfixed by the image, but this time he turns to stare at Suoh. He's there right in front of him, after all this time. He's alive, and Munakata wants nothing more than to touch Suoh's cheek, just to confirm that it's real. He's leaving tomorrow, so Munakata knows he can't get any more attached than he already has. Suoh will continue to be the man in his vision and dreams, nothing more.

"...Suoh," he whispers, almost without meaning to, and his heart pounds in his ears when Suoh actually responds.

"Hah?" he asks, turning his gaze to meet Munakata's violet hues.

His eyes widen, shocked Suoh heard him over the wind and the cheerful shouting of Totsuka as he narrates what he's filming of the view on his camera. Munakata squeezes the edge of the fence tightly, unable to look at anything but the view. A few particles of snow drift about, swirling in front of his eyes, and for a moment all he can imagine is the serene look on Suoh's face as he outstretched his arms, waiting for Munakata's saber to rob him of his life.

"I'm...happy you're alive," he says softly. His hand tightening around the bar, and he feels Suoh's eyes on him. He turns his head slightly, seeing how wide the red-haired man's eyes are. The wind rushes around them, and Munakata somehow, over the large cacophony of sound surrounding them, hears Suoh intake a large breath, proving his prior statement true.

"...Yeah," he says finally, after the rest of the sound settles into their ears. "Me too." A small smile appears on his lips, it's subtle, but Munakata knows Suoh's facial expressions better than he should.

"Well," he calls out, pushing away from the edge. "Whenever you're ready, we can finish our way down the mountain," he smiles, purposefully looking away from Suoh. He knows it's a strange thing to say, but if Suoh does remember, maybe he'll understand. And if he doesn't...well, perhaps he'll think Munakata was simply referencing the day before.

"Let's do it!" Totsuka cheers. "Do you think I can film the whole way going down?"

"I think that's a terrible idea," Kusanagi groans and pulls the camera from Totsuka's hands as he skis by. "I'll hold on to this until we make it to the bottom. The last thing you want is for it to break right?"

Totsuka sighs, but nods as they get into formation, ready to head down the hill. Suoh falls into place, staying completely silent. No complaints, no one-liners, silence.

It's shocking they make it to the bottom without any problems. It helps Kusanagi is in the back, watching over the other two. Thank goodness he was the one of them to pick up the sport quickly. Totsuka whines about going to slow, but Suoh's silent, and when Munakata glances back to check on them, he's always planting his pole into the snow and turning, over and over again, the same dry expression on his face.

"We gotta do it again!" Totsuka yells, once they make it to the bottom. Suoh groans, but he follows them as they all make their way to the chairlift line. Leave it to Totsuka to not be satisfied with simply one run.

Munakata and Suoh sit next to each other once again, but Munakata still can't bring himself to look Suoh in the eye. He's too embarrassed, and he's hoping Suoh doesn't say anything. Thankfully, he's a man of very few words, and in barely 24 hours, they're going to be far away from here.

Back at the top, Totsuka zooms off of the chairlift, and heads for the same trail. "It's too bad," he calls out. "We can't do any others."

"Maybe next time," Kusanagi replies, but Totsuka still lets out a dramatic sigh.

"...Mmm. Munakata," Suoh says, standing next to him as Totsuka goes to stop at the lookout point once again.

"Oya? Yes, Suoh?" Munakata asks, surprised by the calling of his name.

"What's it gonna take for you to race me down this trail?"

"Suoh, I've already told you--"

"Yeah, yeah. It's not safe or whatever. But where's the fun in that," he retorts.

Munakata purses his lips. He has just told Suoh he's happy he's alive, and now he's trying to kill himself, just great.

"It is irresponsible to leave Kusanagi and Totsuka behind-"

"You said it yourself, Izumo is trustworthy. Him and Tatara will be fine. Or they can wait here and we can come back up again. Race me," he challenges, his golden eyes twinkling the most Munakata has seen them do all week.

"No, Suoh. I will not have you partake in such a reckless activity while under my watch." His goal has been to keep Suoh alive, he's not about to ruin it with only a few hours left out on the slopes.

Suoh sighs. "I really think you're just scared I'll beat ya'," he grins.

Munakata rolls his eyes. "You would not."

"Then prove it."

Munakata clenches his poles tightly. If it were anyone else he would've said no, but it's Suoh, and every fiber of his being is itching to fight him, or challenge him, like they always have in another life.

"...Fine. Kusanagi and Totsuka will follow behind us at a normal speed," Munakata concedes. He never could say no to Suoh.

"I'll count you both down!" Totsuka says, moving himself to be a bit of the ways in front of them.

He pulls his ski goggles down over his eyes and grins at Suoh. "I hope you are prepared to lose," he smirks.

"That's some big talk, comin' from a guy who's made us ski at the pace of a snail all week," he scoffs.

"Get ready," Totsuka yells, hold up his hand. "Get set! Go!" he calls out, swinging his arm down fast, and Munakata pushes himself forward. There is absolutely no way Suoh can win, Munakata has been skiing for practically his entire life, and Suoh for only two and a half days. In the other world, they are even matches, but here, Munakata knows he has the upper hand.

He pushes down the mountain, skiing faster and faster. The skis scrape against the snow, loud scratching noises shoot into his ears when he moves over a few patches of ice here and there. The wind whooshes through his deep blue locks, the snow flowing around his body. He's speeding past everyone, families, other instructors, he knows it's wrong, but the idea of beating Suoh at least once in this life makes his heart race and throb.

Munakata loses himself, skiing down the slope. The wind against his cheeks, flowing through his hair makes him feel like he's soaring as he picks up speed. His skis glide over the fluffy snow beneath him. He doesn't even look to see Suoh, scared that if he looks behind himself, he'll lose his footing and come crashing down into the white powder beneath him.

He curves around and snow plows into a stop. "Haha! See, Suoh, I told you there was no way you could beat me." He turns to look for Suoh. His eyes widen as he looks up the slope, unable to see Suoh's red hair. His gaze darts about scoping out where he could possibly be. Could he have fallen? Or perhaps Munakata really had blown him away completely. Panic rises in his chest, if only he hadn't been so foolish as to fall for Suoh's baiting...for all he knew he could be...

"...kata! Munakata!"

Whipping his head around to the side, he sees Suoh sitting on the ground, waving a pole lazily in the air.

"Oya! Suoh!" He skis over and helps the idiot up, yanking his body forward with a grunt.

"You won."

"...I know. We shouldn't have done that," Munakata whispers, trying to quell the panicked beating of his heart.

"Y'had fun right?" Suoh smirks.

"Yes, though I thought you maybe had fallen at the end and I-"

"Munakata," he mutters, and his name sounds so familiar in Suoh's husky tone. He's heard him say it that way so many times.

"...Suoh?"

"M'fine...you're fine. We're fine. And you looked like you were having fun."

"I...was," he mutters awkwardly.

"Good, s'what I wanted. Skiing sucks, but racing you wasn't so bad," Suoh grins, his golden eyes shining against the white of the snow.

Munakata thinks if Suoh were to stay here a day longer, he'd fall in love with him all over again.

~~

Suoh really hates skiing and he's so damn happy it's over. Admittedly, he loves sinking into the bubbling water of the hot tub, but he could do that without dying on skis all day. And, perhaps he didn't hate it when Munakata actually raced him. It felt good, as though his dreams had been telling him to do something like that for a damn long time.

He sighs, leaning his head against the edge of the hot tub. He's a little angry at himself for not bringing it up sooner, their so-called other selves. He's starting to think Munakata probably knows about it too, with the way he mentioned he was happy Suoh was alive. But he's not willing to risk asking him. He yawns, and stares up at the stars, the sky as dark and navy as Munakata's hair.

As far as Suoh's concerned, they're both alive, and that's all Suoh needs to know...even if his mind kept flashing to the dream he had last night. Every time Munakata's lips moved, Suoh wanted to know if it would be the same to kiss him here as it had been in the dream.

"King," Totsuka hums, plopping down next to him. "You really liked our instructor, didn't you! I haven't seen you so playful in a long time," Totsuka grins, flicking some water at Suoh's cheek.

"Mmm. He was fine."

"I think you liked him," Totsuka teases, wiggling his toes at the surface of the water.

"...Nah," Suoh mutters. "He's way too uptight."

"But you raced him," Kusanagi chimes in.

"You too?" Suoh groans.

"You have been acting weird all weekend," he chuckles.

"Eh, he's pretty," Suoh shrugs. "I wish we could smoke in here," he adds, quickly attempting to change the subject.

"Ah! So he admits it, he thought our instructor was pretty. I wish I had caught that on camera. Too bad we're leaving tomorrow," Totsuka says sadly. "You should've told him he had to kiss you if you won today!"

"But...I didn't win."

"Hm. True..." Totsuka mutters.

"Oya. It seems I've stumbled upon you again," Munakata smooth tone echos in the night air over the bubbling of the water, and Suoh tilts his head to stare up at Munakata. He drapes a towel over the railing of the stairs and walks up, eyes shut. His pale body practically glows against the moonlight, as well as the soft lighting of the outdoor area, looking like some sort of damn goddess. Of course Munakata isn't any less beautiful, and Suoh hates how difficult it is to forget Munakata's body now that he remembers it.

He steps into the pool, his thin body sinking into the warm water as he lets out a sigh. "This is always a nice reward after a long day," he sighs and pushes his glasses up onto his head.

"Hello Munakata!" Totsuka smiles. "Thank you for being our instructor."

"Yes, thank you for putting up with us," Kusanagi chuckles.

"It was no problem," he sighs, a gentle smile on his face. "I am always happy to spread the joy of skiing to willing pupils. And you all improved greatly in three days. To be honest, I was a bit concerned taking you to the top of the mountain like that," he chuckles.

"I'm so happy we got to go. The footage I got was amazing!" Totsuka sighs, and smirks at Kusanagi. "A-Anyway!" he stretches up. "I am _pretty_ exhausted. So I think I'm going to go shower and start packing!"

"Good plan, the room's a mess, we should go organize. You coming, Mikoto?" Kusanagi asks.

Sighing, Suoh shakes his head. "Nah, I'm going to laze in here for a bit." He knows the two of them are purposefully leaving to give him time to speak to Munakata alone, and admittedly, he kind of wants to. They're leaving tomorrow, he's got nothing left to lose if he brings up the visions of the other world.

"See you soon," Kusanagi smirks. "Thanks again, Munakata."

"Ah...yes...bye," he says, and glances away. Suoh's certain he can almost see a gentle blush on Munakata's cheeks.

The water bubbles around them, and Munakata is staring at the sky, his glasses off. Suoh can't stop staring at Munakata's smooth cheeks.

"I'm glad you raced," Suoh says.

"It...was enjoyable, even if it was very reckless," Munakata scolds.

"Ah, you're always like this. Lecturin' and shit," Suoh mutters and Munakata turns his head down to stare at Suoh.

"What?" Munakata says, and his deep voice gets caught in his throat, making his tone sound forced.

"Hm. You said weird shit first," Suoh smirks, opening one eye to stare at him.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," he mutters, folding his arms indignantly, some of the water splashing up towards his cheeks.

"You said you were happy I'm alive," Suoh says, swimming across the hot tub. They're alone and all he wants to do is press himself against Munakata's body, and confirm what he knows to be true.

"What are you doing Suoh?" he says, pulling his glasses down, though they fog up against the heat of the water.

"Why'd y'say that, Munakata?" Suoh wraps a hand around Munakata's thigh and stares up at him, his hand trailing up his skin.

"You...remind me of someone." Munakata's voice is quiet as he leans against the back of the hot tub, pulling away from Suoh's mouth, and his breathing is labored.

"Who..." Suoh asks, but gives Munakata no time to answer, his curiosity has grown too strong, and he presses his lips against the instructor’s. Munakata's lips feel dry, and cold from the air around them, but Suoh knows he's tasted this taste before, and he brings a hand up to cup Munakata's face, kissing him harder.

His heart pounds faster and faster as he feels a rush of emotion pour into his mind. He can remember it all—Shizume City, his aura, Kings, Homra, Totsuka's death...his own death, and of course the man he was currently kissing, Munakata Reisi. The visions overwhelm him, but it only makes him kiss Munakata faster, they’re actually here, together, alive, as though they’ve received a glorious second chance. He huffs heavily, leaving his lips pressed against Munakata’s as his heart throbs in his chest. The heat from the hot tub makes his cheeks stay flushed, this is real...both worlds are real...and he’s alive. He thinks it over and over—he’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive, and Munakata is here with him now. The man who saved him, the man he’s needed, the man he used to love, or still loves. The feelings overwhelm him as his eyes widen, slowly pulling away for a moment. His lips pant against Munakata's, and his forehead pressing down against him. He never wants to let go.

"Munakata Reisi, the Blue King."

"Suoh Mikoto, the Red King...you remember?" Munakata's hand wraps around Suoh's, his wet fingers trembling against Suoh's cool skin.

"Everything..."

"I hate you..." Munakata grunts, squeezing Suoh's hand tightly. Suoh knows he doesn't mean it.

"I know...m'sorry..."

"I...can't tell you how relieved I was when I saw you walk into the lodge. You are alive...that's all that matters. I almost killed you when you fell," he snaps.

"Again?" Suoh snorts, pecking at his lips.

"Do not joke about such things. I was terrified the reason you were here was for me to watch you die again, or see me kill you in some other way..."

"Calm down. I'm alive," he sighs, and brushes a thumb over Munakata's cheek. "How long have you remembered?" Suoh asks, stroking his thumb over Munakata's hand. It's such a natural feeling, touching him like this, being close to him like this.

"For a few years...I wasn't sure if you did, and I didn't know how to bring it up. I was fine getting to see you alive."

"I just remembered everythin'," Suoh explains. "But I've been having vague dreams and visions about a guy in blue, then last night and yesterday I had a vision of you, and I knew."

Munakata sighs, and pushes himself forward, pressing their lips together again. "I...am so happy I got to see you, if even for a moment..."

"Thank you...for doing what you did," Suoh mutters.

Munakata's raises up and touches at Suoh's chest, his thin fingers brushing over Suoh's heart. "I did what I had to do..."

"Ya...y'did..."

"Just...don't do anything stupid in this life, I can't lose you twice," Munakata says, punching his chest gently, and his purple eyes stare at Suoh's golden's. They're so honest, gentle and real. No one else may remember, but at least they have each other. Suoh doesn't ever want to take that away from Munakata.

He presses their lips together again, pushing Munakata's back against the wall of the hot tub, his hands sinking into the hot water as he grabs at Munakata's hips, holding him firmly. He slips his tongue into the dark-haired man's mouth, wrapping the wet muscle around his own, moaning softly. The steam from the hot tub rises up, mingling with their heated breaths, the water bubbling around their chests. He wants to stay like this forever, touching and kissing the man he had to leave before. He's hungry for him, wanting to recreate the dream from last night, but he knows he can't rush it, he can't just take him in the hot tub, as much as he wants to. They've finally found each other again, and Suoh doesn't ever want to lose that.

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask," Munakata whispers, pressing their lips together again.

~~

Suoh drops his bag in the lobby, and stares out at the mountain. Four days ago, he couldn't wait to leave this place, and now he stands wondering how long it will be before he comes back.

"Yes we will be checking out. You made our stay so lovely," Kusanagi smiles, still flirting with Awashima. Suoh chuckles under his breath—not much has changed.

He watches Totsuka move about the room, camera in hand. "King!" he waves. "Are you saying goodbye to the mountain? We braved that large hill in these past three days..." he narrates, staring up at the sky.

"Mm. Nah, thinkin' about comin' back."

Totsuka gasps and lowers the camera. "King! Do you want to ski again?!" Totsuka asks.

Suoh wrinkles his nose. "Hell no."

"Oh~" he smirks, and leans forward. "I know. You want to come visit your new boyfriend," he teases and lifts the camera back up, sticking it in Suoh's face. "Last night, King came back to our room _really_ late-!"

Suoh pushes the camera down. "Quit it," he says.

He walks away from Totsuka, and brushes past Awashima at the front desk to step into Munakata's back office.

"Ah! Sir-"

"Mikoto, where are you-"

He ignores both of them, and keeps walking, but neither of them follow however when Munakata doesn't make any sort of fuss.

Munakata's office is small, but Suoh isn't surprised when he sees a puzzle on the desk and a display of a few tea sets in a cabinet on the side wall. Really, things haven't changed at all. Different world, same Munakata. The thought makes him smile.

"Ah! Suoh, I was just about to come out there and see you off." Munakata stands up the moment Suoh enters the room.

"S'more private in here," he says, and hands Munakata a piece of paper. "My number."

"Oya!" Munakata pulls out a stickie note and scribbles down his own, handing it to Suoh. "Mine as well."

"Look, uh, I still got some university shit to take care of but, I'll try and come out to see ya' again soon. And once I'm done with school...I can do whatever..." he mutters.

Munakata blushes, and Suoh wonders if Munakata thought they wouldn't be seeing each other again after this weekend.

"Of course, and I could...always come out to your school as well," he says. "It's..not that far from here," he smiles, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Yeah, you know, we can...figure it out. It's easy to be a few hours apart than..." Suoh doesn't need to speak the words out loud, the memory hangs in the silence between them.

"I'm not going to say goodbye, I'll just say...see you soon," Munakata says and steps around the desk, wrapping his arms around Suoh's waist.

"See ya' soon," Suoh repeats, and kisses Munakata's lips one more time.

He will see him soon. After all, they've got their whole lives ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through this monster fic, I sincerely appreciate it!!! I hope it was enjoyable!! Super thank you to Adriana for reading through this fic and betaing it for me, and thank you to my lovely bae, Sara for RPing this with me WAY BACK IN THE DAY when I first had the idea LOL. Thank you to everyone who supports my fics, especially when I spam posted so much for Mikorei week! <3
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr.  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me, winter related, or Mikorei, or Munakata in general XD


End file.
